Elven Reflections
by EvermoreElf
Summary: Follows the TV series because a) I don't have authority on the OAVs and b) I want ashurum alive. So there. Anyway, it's about Deedlit and Piroressa's future lives, and what they think about their long-gone mortal knights.


The Marmo forces had left, peaceful times blessed the island of Lodoss, now free of it's title "Accursed." Parn and Deedlit returned to live in Raiden. Leylia, Slayn, and Neese also lived in this town [I think. bear with me, k?]. Deedlit loved to hang out with Neese but this led, one day, to her having to face a horrible knowledge. It was something she had always known, and always struggled with, and yet always conquered. She had just been overlooking it, because she was happy.  
  
The knowledge was simple.  
  
She was an elf. An immortal.  
  
Parn was not.  
  
Parn and Slayn were talking, and Deedlit and Leylia were of course not far off. Deedlit hadn't the faintest idea what they were talking about, she wasn't about to eavesdrop, and frankly she didn't care. As Parn and Slayn ended their conversation and Slayn and Leylia left Deedlit found herself more in tune to the couple that usual. They were so in love and it was apparent.  
  
And she envied them.  
  
Her heart felt sickened. She felt tears spring not only to her eyes but also into her throat. And there was Neese, Slayn and Leylia's wonderful daughter. Deedlit loved Neese, and had held her as a child. She wept internally for the knowledge that if she were to ever hold Parn's child it would not also be her own; if she were ever to hold her own child it would not also be Parn's.  
  
-  
  
The next morning Deedlit was no where to be found.  
  
But something else was.  
  
A note, written in Deedlit's careful letters, carried two words aside from her signature:  
  
"Forget  
  
me."  
  
-  
  
Far away on the newly colonized Marmo country, Pirotessa was also facing these problems about her love, Lord Ashuram. Pirotessa's love was strong and her loyalty fierce. She did stay with Ashuram to his death, and the ex- Marmo had the joy and strangeness of a few half-elves amoung them.  
  
But Ashuram died, as did Parn, as do all human's eventually. Pirotessa and Deedlit in turn moved on. And high elves were few as the centuries passed. The elves who had not been killed or hidden away in their own seclusion met often, and formed clans. All prior clans were forgotten as one elven clan was formed, consisting of the hundred or so remaining high elves.  
  
So of course, Deedlit and Pirotessa were "reunited." And although their parting had not been a pleasant one their remeeting was. Each had forgotten her earlier qualms, and of course all forgetfulness is voluntary.  
  
They had each had a knight. Pirotessa found herself to be very curious how this turned out.  
  
"Deed, my friend," she said one day, "how did it fare with that Parn fellow in the end."  
  
"I haven't the faintest," Deedlit replied. "I'm no fool Pirotessa. I wasn't going to put either of us through the pain."  
  
"The pain?"  
  
"Don't be stupid Pirotessa. Look at me! I'm alive. Who is not? Parn is not. And neither is Ashuram for that matter. Surely you did the same," Deedlit paused, and looking up at her friend's face noticed the expression. It was hard to read. Perhaps shock and disgust and... pity. "... didn't you?"  
  
"The future," Pirotessa said slowly, and rather flatly, "is worth the pain of a thousand deaths for one more moment with the person you love."  
  
"You're being pathetic," Deedlit snapped. "You can't truly expect me to believe you haven't fallen in love since that one man, or before-"  
  
"I haven't and I haven't."  
  
"-human's are fleeting company. And pain should be prevented if at all possible. Especially to the ones you love."  
  
"But don't you think it's worth it," Pirotessa pleaded, "to stay with that one person as long as you can."  
  
"It only brings pain. I don't want pain. And I didn't want his pain either." With that Deedlit stood up and walked off, leaving Pirotessa very upset.  
  
But Pirotessa wasn't the only one. 


End file.
